Dog days are over
by PogoPop
Summary: -Un putisimo cappuccino de vainilla.- -¿Otro, imbécil?- -Es mi favorito después de todo, Karbro.- /AU/Gamkar/3raPersona/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.  
**Advertencia:** AU.

* * *

**I**

Un hombre larguirucho, de complexión delgada, cabello oscuro y parpados entrecerrados, caminaba por las desoladas calles de un lugar del que no recordaba como llego. Solo recuerda haber salido de una fiesta en la que no supo cómo acabo, no sabía si conocía a alguien de ahí o no, pero si sabía bien que es lo que había consumido… Y se sentía putisimamente bien. Excepto por un problema: Hambre. Él estaba jodidamente hambriento.

La noche estaba tranquila y el cielo tan despejado, pero aun así solo se miraban pocos, y pequeños, puntos blancos. Excusas de estrellas. Sus pasos terminaron llevándolo hasta la entrada de un café que estaba abierto hasta la una de la mañana. "Un putisimo milagro." Pensó para sí mismo antes de empujar la puerta y acto seguido, escuchar la típica campanita que avisa a los empleados que llego un cliente. Se acercó hasta la caja, donde también se encontraba la vitrina con postres, y se quedó mirando con aire ausente, la boca un poco entreabierta, el menú de la pared. Revisando todo lo que vendían aparte de cafés.

Pero claro, eso fue antes de observar como de reojo el único empleado ahí se iba acercando hasta ponerse frente a él. Y fue ahí cuando Gamzee dejo de observar todos los tipos de bagels que se podían pedir.

Al otro lado de la barra, se había colocado un empleado normal; baja estatura, piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos rojos. De un hermoso color rojo, como la sangre. Y estaban adornados con grandes ojeras que les rodeaban, podría parecer manchas de delineador, pero Gamzee apostaría a que no era así. Sus pensamientos se quedaron perdidos en el menor. Era como…

-¿Piensas ordenar o quedarte parado, pedazo de mierda?-Un hermoso milagro.

A pesar de esa respuesta, aun su mente no volvía a conectar con el resto de su cuerpo, por lo que siguió sin inmutarse por ese comentario. No fue hasta cuando el empleado comenzó a alejarse que se rio ligeramente. Algo casual… Para Gamzee, pero para los demás, solo era la risa de un payaso drogadicto.

-Tengo un hambre muy grande, mi hermano. Comenzó, algo arrastrando las palabras y su voz sonaba ronca, pero muy lenta y serena.-Así que dame uno de esos putos sandwichs milagrosos de pollos y todo, mi putisimo...-Se inclinó para leer el gafete del otro.-¿Karkat?-Y cuando él otro iba a hablar, Gamzee abrió la boca.-Y una faygo redpop.-

-¿Faygo?-Alzo una ceja confundido, pero un poco más enojado por haber tenido casi que descifrar la orden.-Esto no es una puta tienda donde los capullos como tu van a comprar su soda de mierda llena de azúcar.-

-Calma, no puedes llamarle así al elixir malvado.-Alzo las manos solo para dar énfasis a sus palabras de apaciguamiento. Aunque realmente este tipo Karkat estaba resultando de lo más divertido, así que no se había permitido borrar la sonrisa de su cara ni un momento.-Uh, ¿entonces dame un café?-Y solo miro como el empleado llevaba su mano a la cara, mientras maldecía a sí mismo. Algo de clientes estúpidos de mierda.

-Hay algo así como… ¡32 putos tipos de café!-Gamzee se encogió de hombros y miro el menú tras Karkat, volviéndose a tomar su tiempo. El menor no pudo con esto y se desesperó, rodando sus ojos.-¿Sabes qué? No importa, elegiré uno por ti.-Y entonces procedió a cobrar, aplastando botones en la caja.

-Seguro hijo de puta.-Sonrió y saco su cartera, sacando un par de billetes y dejándolos en el mostrador antes de retirarse.

Se fue a sentar a una mesa cercana, apoyando los codos en la mesa y recargándose en sus manos. Juraría que si no fuese porque el hambre no lo dejaba, se quedaría dormido. Pero aun así, era una buena idea mantenerse despierto. Porque, por más espeluznante que sonaba, así podía ver a Karkat más tiempo. Como en ese momento que lo miraba trabajar. Preparando su café y yendo a la parte trasera por el sándwich para colocarlo dentro de una bolsa y dejarla sobre la barra, junto con el café con la tapa puesta. Todo listo. Gamzee miro como tomaba el ticket y leía el número de la orden.

-"Orden para el único idiota aquí, esta lista".-Dijo mientras lo miraba con cinismo y odio. Como si fuera su culpa que tuviera que trabajar a esta hora (Aunque de hecho, lo era). El juggalo se levanto con flojera y tomo la bolsa, apunto de marcharse, pero no sin antes decir:

-Yo no lo pedí para llevar.-

-No es un maldito 24 horas, ya voy a cerrar.-Espeto.-Ahora toma tu café y vete de aquí.-Karkat le entrego el café y prácticamente lo empujo fuera del local.

-¡Nos vemos Karbro!-Grito para comenzar a caminar. Dándole un sorbo a su café. Un cappuccino de vainilla.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Dos días pasaron hasta que Gamzee volvió a entrar ene se café. No es como si no hubiera querido regresar apenas se levantase; él quería, pero no recordaba donde quedaba. El primer día estuvo vagando por la ciudad tratando de acordarse, el segundo decidió preguntarle a su mejor hermano a que fiesta habían ido días atrás. Tavros le dijo que habían ido con a la fiesta de Nepeta, que era en su casa, pero que en algún punto de la noche, el payaso se había ido y no lo encontraron hasta un par de horas después, a un par de cuadras de distancia, sentado en una banqueta comiendo un sándwich de pollo y bebiendo un café frio. Pero eso sí, con una sonrisa de estúpido.

Y así fue como Gamzee pudo volver a escuchar esa campanilla que le daba la bienvenida. Rápidamente aspiro el aroma de café y la voz malhumorada, del único empleado ahí, lleno sus odios. Hoy no era el único cliente, pero aun así fue y se acercó a la caja y hablo:

-Hey Karkat.-Saludo al muchacho de cabello negro frente a él. El aludido alzo una ceja.

-¿Te conozco?-Fue lo único que respondió.

-Vine aquí el otro día.-Gamzee estaba sorprendido. Toda la gente siempre le decían que era una persona difícil de olvidar, y por una razón, le dolía que ese empleado lo allá hecho.

-¡Claro! Tú eras ese otro cliente de los muchos que vienen aquí, a joder mi existencia.-Su sarcasmo fue tan evidente que hasta el de ojos azules lo noto.-¿Qué vas a pedir imbécil?-Rodo los ojos. Gamzee se encogió de hombres.

-Un putisimo cappuccino de vainilla, hijo de puta.-Metió su mano al bolsillo y saco unas cuantas monedas y una pelusa. Quito la pelusa y le dejo las monedas. Agarro el ticket que le tendió el otro y se recorrió unos pasos para sentarse en la barra.

Miro como Karkat le daba la espalda y agarraba un par de vasos para otras órdenes. Lo miro verter leche, café y nieve en una especie de licuadora, poniendo hielo también y luego triturando todo con solo picar un botón. Gamzee podría esperar horas pro su orden si eso significaba verlo trabajar. Disfrutando de las expresiones faciales del otro, que iban desde fastidio, enojo y una cara de susto cuando cometía un error o tiraba algo y luego suspiraba. El payaso podía permitirse una sonrisilla hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía al dueño de esos ojos milagrosos frente a él.

-Orden para el jodido payaso esta lis-

-¡Karkat!-Desde la puerta trasero llego un chico de cabello oscuro y gafas que cubrían sus ojos azules.-Te eh dicho que trates bien a los clientes. ¡Dios! ¿Hacer eso te mataría?-E hizo un mohín con sus labios. Mientras tanto, Gamzee estaba sorprendido y no lo creía.

-¿John?-El aludido volteo a él, formando una sonrisa al instante.

-¡Gamzee!-Y ahora ambos ojiazules estaban abrazándose y sonriendo, con el mostrador de por medio.-Wuau, tanto tiempo sin-

-¿Se conocen?-Interrumpió Karkat, quien comenzaba a sentirse ignorado.

-Uh, si.-Contesto John poniéndose un poco rojo.-Solíamos salir juntos.-Y el más bajo de los 3 no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué!?-A Gamzee le pareció adorable su reacción.-¿Qué paso con tu jodido "No soy homosexual, Karkat"?-El de gafas se sintió ligeramente incomodo ahora.

-No necesitas serlo para salir con Gamzee.-Fue lo único que respondió, avergonzado. Pero Gamzee estaba disfrutando de esto mientras tomaba su vaso con café.

-¡Sabía que había algo entre tú y el imbécil de Strider!-

-Jesús, no. Sabes que él está con Terezi, Karkat.-Y esto fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Gamzee quien voluntariamente había decidió quedarse al margen de la conversación.

-¿Terezi?-

-¡¿La conoces también?!-Ahora Karkat había dirigió du vista y atención al drogadicto.

-Salí con ella hasta que me engaño con un hijo de puta que siempre usaba unas putisimas gafas oscuras y todo.-

-¿Dave?-Pregunto John y asintió.

-Lo odias mucho, ¿cierto?-Karkat hablo sorprendiéndolo.-Desde que lo mencione, llevas apretando tanto el puto vaso que el café se a derramado sobre tu mano y ni siquiera te has inmutado.-Con eso, ambos miraron la mano (ahora ligeramente roja) del capricornio. Solo para que este reaccionara y comenzara a dolerle, saltando de su asiento y sacudiéndola.

-Motherfucking aw!-Grito en inglés (extrañamente).

-¡Karkat, llévalo al baño!-Ordeno un preocupado John. El de ojos rojos lo fulmino con la mirada, pero aun así salió de detrás del mostrador y tomo la manga del más alto, llevándolo consigo a la parte trasera del café, metiéndolo al baño de empleados.

-Deberías dejar de drogarte tanto imbécil, antes de que tú mismo te lastimes peor.-Le regañaba, pero aun así tomo su mano entre las suyas y la llevo hasta el grifo abierto del lavabo. Poniéndola bajo el chorro de agua fría mientras que con su mano masajeaba ligeramente la de Gamzee. Que a él, pese a que le dolía como el carajo, estaba encantado. Se quemaría una y otra vez por estas pequeñas muestras de atención que le estaba dando, aunque seguramente era solo por ser un cliente, pero a quien le importaba. A Gamzee no. Siguieron así por unos momentos hasta que Karkat creyó que fue suficiente. Le seco la mano al otro con una toalla y regresaron juntos a la parte delantera de la tienda. El cáncer lo empujo hasta el área de clientes y se dio la vuelta, poniéndose a hacer algo.

-¿Qué tanto haces hijo de puta?-Karkat no le respondió al instante, pero después puso un nuevo cappuccino frente a Gamzee.

-Cortesía de la casa.-La sonrisa del otro creció tanto como la del patrón de su maquillaje.-Ahora largo.-El payaso tomo el vaso y asintió. Levantándose y yéndose de ahí.

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida, quemándose la lengua un poco. Muchos milagros por un día, pero volvería por más.

* * *

Uh, creo que esta historia no tuvo mucho éxito, pero aun así, es mi bebe ;u; (?)


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

La tercera vez que Karkat vio a Gamzee entrar por la puerta de aquel café, se dio cuenta de que el maquillaje de payaso era algo habitual en su estilo.

Dejando el vaso que limpiaba, se colocó delante de la caja una vez que noto al payaso tras ella. Pero una vez ahí, pudo escuchar un "Crack", solo para voltear y ver como el vaso del que se había estado ocupando, ahora estaba partido en dos pedazos en el piso. "_Bien hecho, idiota_" se felicitó a sí mismo. Ahora tendría que limpiarlo, aunque al menos, John no se lo cobraría.

-Wuo, ¿todo fresco detrás de este putisimo mostrador, mi hermano?-Escucho al drogadicto hablar y volvió a prestarle atención.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?-Ignoro su pregunta, pero no le insulto en la primera oración, era algo. Había tomado enserio eso de dejar de insultar a los clientes. Porque hasta ahora, Gamzee había sido el único que no se había ido después del "pedazo de mierda".

-Un sándwich de atún y un cappuccino de vainilla.-Le estremeció esa combinación de alimentos, pero bleh, al cliente lo que pedía. Si al más alto le daba diarrea después, no era de sus putos negocios. Tomo el dinero que el otro le paso por la barra.

-Las putas pelusas no son válidas aquí.-¿Bromeo? Mientras quitaba una y la aventaba, metiendo lo demás en la caja. Le entrego el ticket y lo observo recorrerse a la barra. Solo a un lado. Genial.

Le dio la espalda para dirigirse al refrigerador por el sándwich, y por alguna razón, sentía que lo observaba. Se estremeció. Agarro un sándwich de los que había preparado en la mañana y lo llevo al frente, colocándoselo en un plato. Se preguntaba si era el que se la había caído al piso y rejunto rápidamente para no hacer otro. Bueno, cosas peores habría comido ese drogadicto, ¿no?  
Coloco el plato frente al payaso y volvió a darle la espalda para tomar un vaso de cartón para comenzar a prepararle el café.

-Gracias, Karkat.-Dijo el más alto una vez que vio su café al lado del plato. Miro como le dio una mordida al emparedado y pensó que era la primera vez que se le hacía comer ahí de sus visitas anteriores.

Después de unos minutos, miro como el ultimo cliente (aparte de Gamzee) salía por la puerta, dejando consigo el característico sonido de una campanilla. Se le hacía raro que no hubiese más clientela a esa hora, apenas y eran las ocho de la noche. Pero tampoco era como si le importara vender mucho, no le pagaban por comisión o algo. Y por lo tanto, en vista que estaba solo sin John, se recargo en la barra y dejo caer la cabeza entre sus brazos. Por fin tranquilidad.

-Y, ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando en este lugar de mierda, mi putisimo empleado malvado?-Oh no, no, no, NO. Karkat no iba a terminar como esos empleados que odiaba: Los que terminaban platicando con sus clientes.

-Cerca de un maldito año.-Pero sin embargo, lo hizo.

-Demasiados soles.-Karkat noto como se había sorprendido el otro.

-Sí, lo que sea eso.-Rodo los ojos.-¿Tu aun vas a la universidad?-El otro se sorprendió mas.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? No, mejor no me lo digas, quédate con tus explicaciones y todo.-

-Y vas en… ¿Teatro?-Se atrevió a adivinar. Lo decía más que nada por su finta de payaso.

-No, artes.-

-¿Entonces para qué es el ridículo maquillaje?-

-Mi religión.-Esto sorprendió al más bajo. ¿Enserio? ¿Una religión que te hace pintar la cara así?

-¿Una religión de payasos siniestros?-Y Karkat tuvo que ahorrarse sus burlas al ver a Gamzee asentir con toda la seriedad que le había visto en lo que llevaba de conocerlo.

Maldición, había terminado hablando con un fanático religioso, loco y drogadicto payaso. Era lo más interesante que le había pasado.

-¿Y tú Karbro? ¿A qué carrera vas a entrar?-El de ojos rojos sintió la gran necesidad de golpearle.

-Hace casi un año que me gradué, pedazo de mierda.-Gamzee se sorprendió mucho.

-¿¡Putisimamente enserio?!-El payaso no podía creer que era menor que Karkat. Si él se miraba tan pequeño. Dio un sorbo a su café.-¿Qué malvada carrera marcaste en tu vida?-Karkat descifro que le preguntaba de que se había graduado.

-Literatura y letras.-

-Oh, ¿por eso trabajas aquí?-Si, deseaba con toda su alma que Gamzee se estuviese comiendo el sándwich que se le había caído.

-Lo dice el idiota que estudia artes.-Se mofo y cruzo de brazos.-Además, estoy aquí por inspiración de mierda.-Que no llegaba.

-¿Quieres hacer un libro sobre el café?-

-Sobre un café.-

-¿Un café lleno de monstruos malvados y el elixir milagroso de la vida con todos los hermosos colores que la vida nos ha otorgado, mi hermano?-Karkat decidió ignorar eso y nunca volver a pensarlo.

-No, una historia de un romance causal en un café.-

-¿Tu serias el protagonista?-Karkat se extrañó, pues a pesar de que había fantaseado con eso, sabía que era casi imposible que eso le pasara a alguien que se odiaba a sí mismo y a todos.

-¡No!-Replico.-Yo solo observo parejas que vienen.-Gamzee se quedó pensando un poco, y Karkat también, ¿Por qué coño había dicho aquello? "_Creerá que soy un voyeur_".

-Suena un poco espeluznante.-

-Al menos mi cara no es la de un payaso aterrador.-El drogadicto entrecerró los ojos, pero luego soltó una sonora y profunda carcajada.

-Eres putisimamente gracioso, Karbro.-Que raro, Karkat no recordaba haber intentado ser gracioso. Maldita sea, maldito payaso.

-Sí, lo que sea, ahora saca tu trasero de aquí, carajo.-Dijo irritado al final. Ya había platicado mucho.

-De acuerdo.-Le dio una última mordida al emparedado antes de dejarlo y tomar su café.-Pero sabes que volveré, Karbro.-Y con eso último, abandono el café, no sin antes haberle regalado una ligera sonrisa que había extrañado completamente a Karkat.

_¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_

Un par de horas después, el empleado de ojos rojos se encontraba cerrando el café y empezando a caminar en dirección a su casa. Ya no habría más turnos hasta la madrugada desde que días antes habían ido a asaltar a Karkat. Pero por suerte solo se llevaron el dinero, aun así, John no quiso arriesgarse a más la próxima vez, por lo que ahora el café tenía que estar cerrado a las 10:30pm. Karkat apretó los dientes del coraje que le daba recordar eso. Había estado tan enojado, pero asustado también. No había podido hacer nada más que quedarse ahí parado como un estúpido.  
Sacudió la cabeza e intento distraer su mente, vagando en otros pensamientos. Como la historia de la que no había escrito nada más que el título de prueba. Había estado colaborando con otra historia, que había sido publicada. Pero aun así, eso le hacía solo algo como un co-autor. Tal vez era mucho para su corta edad de 23 años embicar publicar algo, pero no le importaba. Podría tener todo, solo necesitaba algo que desencadenara las ideas. Algo, solo una pequeña seña, algún pequeño…Milagro.

No se dio cuenta de que había empezado caminar más rápido a su casa, solo se dio cuenta al llegar jadeando y antes de lo usual. Abrió y cerró la puerta rápidamente, aventó su saco a algún perchero inexistente y se quitó los zapatos mientras corría hasta su habitación. Directo a abrir su ordenador.

-Prende ya, maldita sea.-Maldecía en silencio mientras intentaba hacer que esa inspiración se quedara ahí.-Gracias, joder.-Dijo una vez ya su escritorio estuviera cargado y rápidamente abrió su blog de notas. Comenzando a escribir rápidamente. Siendo lo primero de la página: "_Pero sabes que volveré_".

* * *

Aham, Karkat es mayor que Gamzee. Me encanta que el bottom sea un par de años mayor:B

Y, ¿les gusto? ¿De que creen que va la historia? ¿Han vistolos recientes updates de HS? Vamos, no quiero estar llorando sola ;n;

Os dejo mi tumblr por si quereis decirme algo, que es donde me la paso(?): **gooseavenger**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Gamzee entro a ese café, con un retraso de sus habituales intervalos de días (Pero claro, Karkat no se dio cuenta. Claro que no). Además el payaso también había llegado unas cuatro horas antes de la hora que llegaba (A las 4:20 exactamente), y… No venia solo. Venia con un tipo casi igual de alto que el, podría calcularse unos 5 centímetros solo por debajo del drogadicto. A Karkat podía intimidarle aquel tipo castaño, con ambos lados de la cabeza rapada, el piercing septum y sus jeans rotos, pero llevaba sandalias con calcetines. Seguro era un idiota.

Observo como el pasaba primero a la tienda y luego Gamzee, siendo este último quien le llevo a la caja y le sonrió al cajero.-Hey Karbro.-Saludo, pero Karkat solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le dijo, algo hostil, al castaño. Lo que lo puso un poco nervioso.

-Uh, yo quiero, uhh.-Se dio cuenta de que aun miraba el menú frente a él, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Tenía que admitir que daba un aire de inocencia y comprendía porque Gamzee lo estaba mirando con ternura. Finalmente este le coloco una mano por sobre los hombros y el castaño volteo a ver aquellos ojos azules y sonrió, para después regresar su atención al empleado.-Uh, ¿un mocha?-Karkat asintió y luego volteo a ver a Gamzee.

-¿Y tú la puta vainilla como siempre?-Gamzee se quedó en blanco unos segundos y negó con la cabeza poco después.

-Un mocha suena putisimamente bien para mí también.-Y con eso, Karkat se sintió raro, aunque sin embargo cobro la orden, siendo Gamzee quien pago ambos cafés (Y con billetes… ¡Que no estaban rotos/arrugados!). Le entrego el ticket y observo como aquel par se iba a sentar en una mesa junto a la ventana, y no en la barra, como el payaso solía hacerlo.

Duraron su tiempo ahí, platicando y riendo, siendo casi los únicos clientes a esa hora. Pero aun así, su plática (O más bien, la voz de Gamzee) llenaba todo el café. Y Karkat ya estaba enfermo de eso. Le desesperaba tanto ver y escuchar al payaso platicar, aunque ya había platicado con el varias veces antes, ahora le estaba irritando mucho, ¿tal vez porque no era con él con quien hablaba esta vez? No, eso no podía ser, ¿Por qué había de importarle si quiera? Lo que si le importaba, es que ahora no tenía nada que hacer y solo descansaba en la barra, pero no podía relajarse por aquellas voces que venían de ese par de clientes ruidosos. Pero hasta que otro comensal se quejara, no podría decirles nada… Pero si podía subirle el volumen a la radio, que es lo que el pequeño escritor tenía planeado hacer. Que el pop barato de la emisora llenara el café.  
Pero en cuanto se dio vuelta, escucho algo que le helo la sangre. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando volteo tan rápido solo para confirmar.

Ellos dos, Gamzee y Tavros, estaban… ¡Estaban rapeando! Y, oh santa mierda que era malo. Debían de ser el peor dúo de rap de todo el mundo, no, ¡el universo! Dave debía ser una especie de Dios del rap si lo comparaban con esos dos, y sería uno vengativo y cruel con ellos por atreverse a blasfemar su estilo musical. Y ahora, sin volver a dudar, Karkat rápidamente fue y le subió a la radio, ya no porque le molestara la plática, ahora pensaba en sus clientes y que ellos no tenían por qué torturarse con eso.

Luego de unos minutos de tortura para Karkat, finalmente aquellos dos callaron y comenzaron a rejuntar sus vasos de la mesa. El castaño salió primero del café y después le siguió Gamzee, quien antes de cruzar la puerta, volteo a ver a Karkat por unos segundos antes de finalmente abandonar el lugar. El de cabello negro creyó que se iba a despedir.

Que equivocado estaba.

* * *

-¿Entonces, Tavbro?-Pregunto el payaso mientras comenzaban a bajar por la calle, caminando sin rumbo junto a su mejor colega.

-Uh, no losé, Gam.-Dijo el mayor de los dos mientras metía sus manos en el bolsillo.-Es grosero y gruñón, me refiero a, uh, muy gruñón. Como un gran cangrejo cascarrabias.-

-Lose, ¿no lo hace un hijo de puta jodidamente adorable?-Sonrió Gamzee estúpidamente mientras miraba a su hermano y luego regresaba la vista al frente, esquivando un poste que apareció en el camino.-Además, yo te dije que Vriska era un perra muy grande y mírate ahora, nunca había visto a un hijo de puta tan feliz como tu.-Tavros se encogió de hombros y Gamzee sintió el dolor de haber tocado una vieja herida. Porque, para ninguno era ya un secreto que el capricornio había sentido algo por el tauro, pero que este último solo tenía ojos para la escorpión.

-Es como, lo contrario a ti, o algo.-Suspiro.-Deberías preguntarle a Nepeta, sabes que tiene como un, uh, ¿instinto sobre eso?-Gamzee rio sin embargo y siguieron caminando, aun hablando de ese pequeño milagro con ojos rojos.

* * *

A las diez de la noche, el café ya se encontraba solo desde hace un buen rato y Karkat comenzaba a preguntarse si cerrar temprano, pasar por pizza y ver "Amigos con hijos" en la comodidad de su sofá, o quedarse ahí parado como idiota esperando que llegara algún pendejo por un café, mientras moría de frio. Y como no era un idiota, obviamente hubiera elegido la primera opción. Pero si, _hubiera, _porque antes de comenzar a moverse, escucho como la campanilla le daba la bienvenida a alguien. Volteo para ver de quien se trataba, y rápidamente su mirada choco con unos ojos azules.

-Buenas noches Karbro.-Saludo entusiasta el drogadicto mientras iba a tomar asiento frente al cáncer. ¿Qué carajo hacia ahí? Era lo que pasaba por la mente de este.

-¿Otra vez aquí?-Ese tipo debía vivir cerca para venir dos veces en un día, a muy diferentes horas, sin duda. Gamzee asintió y el cáncer rodo los ojos.-¿Qué vas a querer, gilipollas?-

-Un putisimo emparedado de pollo.-Saco un par de monedas y las dejo en la barra.

-¿Nunca comes en tu puta casa o algo?-Tomo las monedas y se las metió al bolsillo, sin marcar nada en la caja. Bueno, ¿no podía considerarse robo, o si?

-Nah, hermano. Nunca hay comida en mi casa, solo pays y faygos.-Comenzó a hablar mientras Karkat le daba la espalda para ir por su comida.-Desde que mi hermano se cosió los labios, y como mi putisimo padre nunca esta, yo soy el único que come cosas solidas.-Y el mayor volteo rápidamente, con un emparedado en la mano.

-¿¡Tu hermano se cosió sus putos labios!?-Y Gamzee asintió, sin encontrar el motivo para sorprenderse como el otro.- ¿Por qué?-Seguro era idiota como el payaso, pero en este caso, ¿sería un mimo?

-Como un especio de voto religioso luego de un accidente en el que su exnovia quedo sorda y su mejor amigo mal de la putisima cabeza.-Esto era una gran cosa, y Gamzee la decía como si nada. El cáncer no supo ni cómo decir, solo pensó que, retorcidamente, ese gesto había sido muy romántico. El hermano mayor de Gamzee debía ser muy interesante.

Después de eso, ambos cambiaron el rumbo de la conversación a cosas no tan personales, reemplazándolo por trivialidades de la vida. Como que Karkat odiaba el rojo, o que Gamzee sabia tocar la guitarra acústica. Y para no perder la conversación sobre la familia, Karkat le comento al otro que su hermano también había hecho un voto, pero el de él había sido de castidad. Gamzee no pudo evitar reírse, pero Karkat no le culpaba, ya que él también lo hizo cuando Kankri se lo conto a él y a su padre. Así se pasó el tiempo tan rápido para ambos que:

-¡Mierda!-Grito el cáncer, interrumpiendo la historia de Gamzee sobre como aprendió a andar en monociclo, al ver el reloj y percatarse de que ya debía haber cerrado.

-¿Ocurre algo, hermano?-Gamzee sonó ligeramente preocupado, pero le relajo cuando Karkat negó con la cabeza, volviendo a desestresarse.

-Solo que ya debí de haber cerrado el café de mierda.-Se quitó el mandil y lo aventó debajo del mostrador. Se agacho bajo este y saco un par de cosas; Un suéter y una mochila. Se colocó el suéter negro de cuello de tortuga y una mochila de lado, de donde saco un manojo de llaves y salió de detrás del mostrador.-¿Vienes o te quieres quedar aquí?-Pregunto al capricornio, quien no se había movido, mientras él apagaba las luces del local.

-Putisimamente voy.-Respondió este mientras se levantaba y salía afuera, a la calle, con el otro.

Y lo siguiente que pasó fueron unos minutos muy incomodos para ambos. Ellos, en la calle sin saber que hacer o como despedirse, pero, ¿despedirse? Realmente se sentía como si ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo, así que por lo tanto: El silencio. Pero eso cambio hasta que Gamzee raspo su garganta, preparándose para decir algo, y aunque era muy alegre y vale madres, ahora se sentía un poco cohibido y nervioso.

-Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer… Hermano?-Eso definitivamente no sonaba a él, pero bien, se había vuelto tímido de repente bajo esos ojos rojos que lo miraban expectante. Pero no era el único nervioso ahí, Karkat también lo estaba, igual o más.

-Ah.-Él nunca decía "_Ah_".-Pensaba comprar pizza y ver una puta película en mi casa.-Respondió.-¿Quieres venir?-Y eso ultimo salió sin el permiso de su cerebro, pero no había tenido tiempo de procesarlo.

-Putisimamente claro, Karkat.-Pero aun así no se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado al ver la sonrisa del otro.

* * *

Amo este fic, aunque después de los upd8s, siento que escribo basado en algo que ya no es canon.

¡Todo es una mentira!

;3;

¿Les gusto? ¿Falta algo? Yo siento que falta algo, ¿que falta? (?)

¿Reviews?;o)


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

A pesar de que Karkat vivía cerca de donde trabajaba, terminaron yendo en el carro del drogadicto porque no quería dejarlo solo en la calle. Así que el mayor se sintió estúpido por solo conducir unas cuantas cuadras que fácilmente se caminarían en pocos minutos. Pero al menos habían podido pasar por la pizza más rápido. De las cuales terminaron siendo una de pepperoni y una mexicana (Porque era putisimamente buena). Oh si, y Gamzee condujo como por unos 10 minutos solo para encontrar una tienda abierta a esa hora y que vendiera Faygo. Y no conforme con una de 600ml, se compró la de 2 litros.

-¿Vendes droga o porque tienes un puto carro del año?-Pregunto el hombre más bajo mientras bajaba de este, cargando ambas pizzas y caminando el pequeño tramo de la banqueta a la puerta de su casa.

-Un regalo de mi padre.-Comento sin más, cargando la soda y siguiéndolo hasta la entrada. El cáncer se conformó con eso.

Gamzee noto como el otro se las estaba arreglando para abrir la puerta con ambas cajas, por lo que se las quito para que pudiese abrir la puerta. Karkat le miro cuando hizo eso, pero luego metió la mano al bolsillo de su ajustado pantalón, tratando de sacar sus llaves. Una vez alcanzo el llavero de cangrejo, pudo sacarlas y meterlas en la ranura. Pasó primero y luego le indico al menor que lo hiciera, cerrando la puerta después.

El más alto entro a la pequeña sala de esa casa, que consistía en un sillón para tres personas y otro para dos personas, una buena televisión de plasma y una mesilla para el café. Después miro como a la izquierda estaba la entrada a la cocina-comedor, y al fondo de la sala, había tres puertas. Suponía que una era el baño, otra el cuarto de Karkat y la otra… No lo sabía. Karkat llamo su atención, arrebatándole ambas cajas y dejándolas sobre la mesita, para luego ir a una de las dos puertas, tocando una brevemente.

-Hey idiota, ya traje la puta pizza.-Gamzee ya había tomado asiento y abierto su soda, empezando a tomarla como si no hubiera mañana, cuando el otro termino de gritarle a la puerta.

-¿Vives con alguien, hermano?-El cáncer se sentó a su lado, estirándose a agarrar un pedazo de pizza y pasándole una al menor.

-Con el estúpido que tengo por mejor amigo, y al parecer, su estúpido y melodramático novio porque siempre está aquí.-Y hablando del rey de Roma (Y la reina), un rubio salió de su cuarto, seguido por un castaño con un mechón morado.

-Ya era hora, KK.-Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba por un trozo.

-Joder, estoy harto de la pizza, Kar.-Se quejó el castaño.

-Siempre puedes ir y comer a tu puta casa, ya sabes, porque tienes una por si no te acuerdas.-Le respondo dándole una mordida, y luego Karkat noto como ambos se quedaron viendo a su invitado.-Oh si, él es Gamzee, me lo encontré en la calle y decidí traerlo a ver películas, jodidamente genial, ¿no?-

-Soy Sollux, y este estúpido es Eridan.-Señalo al acuario mientras se dejaba caer en el otro sofá, con una rebanada en su boca. Y prontamente, el acuario le siguió a sentarse.

-¿Qué pasa, hijos de puta?-Les saludo Gamzee una vez fueron presentados.

-¿Y qué película miraremos?-Karkat se aguantó golpearse la cara cuando Eridan le pregunto. Bueno, ahora todos mirarían una película. Fanfuckingtastic.

Tomo el control remoto y prendió la televisión y el dvd, viendo que tenía la película de "Scott Pilgrim vs the world" lista para reproducir, así que dejo esa aunque el idiota de Sollux se quejara. Mientras pasaban los cortos, se levantó y se fue a su cuarto. Se quitó sus converse y el suéter, dejándose en una camiseta negra de mangas cortas. También se cambió los pantalones grises por un pantalón corto, hasta la rodilla. Venia de trabajar, quería estar cómodo sin importarle que se mirara ridículo, pero aun así, se dio un vistazo en el espejo solo para observar si su cabello no estaba muy alborotado: Era un desastre. Intento arreglarlo un poco aun sin saber muy bien porque.

Regreso a la sala y se encontró con aquellos tres platicando calmadamente y con que la película ya había comenzado.

-Te miras fresco, Karkat.-Comento un relajado Gamzee desde su pose semi-acostado en el sillón, sujetando la faygo con su mano derecha.

-Lo que sea.-Rodo los ojos y volvió a sentarse cerca del juggalo. Tal vez demasiado cerca. Discretamente se corrió al lado contrario del otro y comenzó a prestarle atención a la película… Y luego ver como Eridan y Sollux estaban cómodamente en el otro sillón acurrucados.

Oh Dios mío.

Esto se estaba volviendo realmente incómodo para él. Nunca era cómodo, para él, estar con ellos en una habitación, y menos ahora que estaba con alguien. Solo esperaba que el menor no se diera cuenta. Volteo a ver al payaso de reojo solo para asegurarse con que estuviera viendo la película y no al par a lado de él. Pero ninguno de las dos, lo que Karkat se topó al voltear fue los ojos azules mirándolo a él. Gamzee había estado viéndolo con una ligera sonrisa. El cáncer solo sintió la sangre subirse a sus mejillas, así que llevo ambas manos al lado de su cabeza, agarrándose el cabello y prestándole atención a la película de nuevo.

"Joder, joder, joder" Lo único que pasaba por la mente del mayor.

Los créditos de la película comenzaron a descender por la pantalla. Habían sido casi dos horas donde el cuarto se había llenado de risas de Gamzee, Sollux y Eridan. Aunque en su mayoría habían sido del payaso. Y el pequeño cáncer se había quedado callado casi toda la película, ocupado con sus propios pensamientos y tragando pizza para mantenerse distraído. La pareja se retiró al cuarto luego de que acaba, dejando a esos dos solos. Karkat en su nerviosismo por esto, coloco la primera película que encontró y volvió a sentarse, medio acostándose.  
Resulto ser uno de sus romcoms, y ya que los otros dos se habían ido, y dudaba que Gamzee se burlara, decidió dejarlo y agarrar un cojín entre sus brazos.

Durante esta película, el capricornio había estado sacándole plática al otro después de que tanto silencio le incomodara, además pudo escucharlo reírse un par de veces por la película. Y eso era milagroso, pero lo sería más si se riera con Gamzee. Y por más que al más alto le hubiera gustado escuchar más risas, termino por quedarse dormido un poco antes del final. Había sido un exhaustivo día de universidad para él.

Sin embargo, Karkat no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que sus comentarios no tuvieran respuesta. Apago la televisión y se levantó del sofá, con cuidado para no mover al juggalo. Fue a su cuarto y tomo una manta de su cama para regresar a la sala. La coloco sobre el otro y luego subió las piernas ajenas al sillón, terminando de acostarlo propiamente. Observo su rostro por unos momentos. Como se miraba tan tranquilo ahora. Se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla cuando observo como fruncía el ceño en sueños. Retiro su mano solo para darse cuenta de que le había manchado el maquillaje, y mientras apagaba las luces y se metía a su cuarto, pensó que su musa le iba a ensuciar todo el mueble de pintura de payaso.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

El olor a panqueques fue lo primero que detecto al despertar. Hacía años que ese olor no le despertaba, así que se extrañó. Primero pensó que su padre estaba en casa, pero al abrir los ojos recordó que esta ni siquiera era su propia casa. Estaba en la casa de Karkat, en su sala, sobre su sillón y tapado con una sábana estampada de cangrejos. Se había quedado dormido la noche pasada, maldición. Había arruinado así el único momento a solas que tenían.  
Se incorporó un poco, sintiendo como su cabeza estaba más agitada de lo normal, y no tranquila como siempre la mantenía. Podía ignorarla fácilmente, pero sabía que solo se agravaría más y más hasta que no se fumara su cigarro matutino.

Que era justo lo que pensó hacer al levantarse y dirigirse a la única ventana que miraba oculta tras unas feas cortinas. Busco en su pantalón el fajo que siempre llevaba y se recargo sobre el marco cómodamente. Saco el encendedor del bolsillo y lo prendió.

-¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces, pedazo de mierda!?-Gamzee volteo tan rápido, sin siquiera darle una calada, para toparse con un Karkat muy enojado viéndole desde el umbral de la cocina.- ¡No! Tu no estas drogándote en mi casa.-Y de pocos y largos pasos, el mayor atravesó la habitación para pararse frente a él y arrebatarle el cigarrillo.

El payaso asintió y luego bajo la vista, sintiéndose un poco culpable ahora. Nunca le había importado, pero ahora miraba a Karkat tan molesto que… Se sentía mal. Escucho al otro alejarse nuevamente hasta la cocina.

-Ven, desayuno.-Le llamo y Gamzee le siguió obediente. Karkat pudo ver la culpa en todo el rostro manchado del otro y suspiro.-Además, me gustaría saber cómo eres sin tu estúpido trasero de payaso jodidamente drogado.-Y eso hizo a Gamzee emular la sonrisa de su maquillaje, solo que no distorsionada como se encontraba esta.

-Seguro hijo de puta, pero soy el mismo.-Y guiño un ojo mientras ponía una sonrisa boba. Karkat se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Ve a lavar tu cara primero. No puedo tomar enserio nada de lo que dices con tu maquillaje corrido.-Y hasta ese momento, el payaso no había pensado en eso. Asintió con la cabeza.-Es la maldita puerta al fondo de la sala.-Y con esa indicación salió de la cocina.

Atravesó la sala y miro las puertas que se suponían que eran las habitaciones y abrió la que creyó seria el baño. Pero en vez de eso, se encontró con que era una recamara desordenada y… Gris. Muy gris y oscura. Con muchos posters de películas y Gamzee reconoció un poster como la película que habían visto ayer. Estaba seguro que era el cuarto Karkat. Miro la desatendida cama y pensó en cómo le gustaría estar acostado ahí, con Karkat y… No, tenía que ir a lavarse la cara. Cerró la puerta antes de que su mente volara en más cosas y abrió la otra puerta que por suerte, era el baño.

* * *

Karkat se paró de puntillas, aprovechando que nadie lo miraría, para sacar dos platos del estante de arriba. Sirvió panqueques en ambos y los dejo sobre la mesa. Abrió el refrigerador y saco la miel, volviendo a la mesa y dispuesto a inundar los suyos en ese jarabe espeso. Tenía un diente muy dulce después de todo. Inclino la botella y empezó a esparcir delicadamente.

-Mi rostro ya está putisimamente limpio, Karbro, ¿puedo comer ahora?-

-Sí, has lo que sea, Gam…Zee.-Fue ahí cuando volteo a verlo y cuando dejo que el envase derramase toda la miel sobre el pan. No había visto a Gamzee sin maquillaje, ni una sola vez. Y ahora, verlo sin él era como… ¿¡Por qué carajo cubría esa cara?! Karkat pudo escuchar a su corazón latir con nerviosismo mientras miraba como el payaso se acercaba y tomaba asiento frente a él.

-¿Tú los preparaste?-Su rostro era tan perfecto. Su piel se miraba tan bien, tenía pequeñas pecas cubriendo sus mejillas y, si, tenía 3 marcas que le cruzaban el rostro, pero, ¿eso le hacía verse mejor? Demonios, si.-Karkat, hey, ¿aún estoy manchado?-Y Gamzee alzo su mano para tocarse el rostro.

-¿Qué? ¡No, carajo!-Grito un cáncer ligeramente rojo y avergonzando por quedarse en ese estado.-No, los hizo el inútil de Eridan.-Se metió un trozo de panque a la boca rápidamente, queriéndose comer la escena anterior. Gamzee hizo lo mismo.

-Saben a mierda.-Comento y Karkat asintió. Eridan tampoco era el mejor cocinando.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, cada quien con sus propios pensamientos, pero con la misma y estúpida idea. El mayor decidió romperlo, por una pequeña pregunta que le estaba matando la curiosidad.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-Bajo el tenedor.

-¿Hacer que, hermano?-Se extrañó, dando un nuevo bocado.

-Drogarte.-Y fue el turno de Gamzee de bajar el tenedor y quedarse serio por un momento, pero volver a sonreír.

-Por qué se siente putisimamente genial, simplemente empiezas a pasar de todo y disfrutas de cada pequeño milagro que la puta vida te otorga como si fuese algo único y mágico.-Dio un nuevo mordisco.-Deberías intentarlo alguna vez, Karbro.-Trago.

-No putas gracias.-Y con eso, dejo en paz la conversación. Por alguna razón, noto al capricornio nervioso.-Enserio que esto sabe horrible.-

-Lo se hermano.-Murmuro dejando el tenedor de lado.- ¿Quieres ir a desayunar y todo al putisimo Wendy's?-Ofreció Gamzee mientras se levantaba.

-Carajo, si.-Respondió emocionado con la idea y se levantó también.

* * *

En pocos minutos, ambos jóvenes ya estaban sobre el carro del menor, quien conducía hasta el restaurante que menciono. Había sido una salida tan espontanea, que no se puso a pensar que había invitado a salir a Karkat. Su hambre había hablado… Y vaya que había hecho las cosas bien. Aunque solo iban a desayunar, ¿contaba cómo una cita? Wuau, tenía una cita con Karkat, eso era putisimamente genial. Aunque tal vez ni siquiera lo fuera, pero iban a por una hamburguesa… Juntos. ¿Tal vez debería preguntarle a su hermano si esto era una cita? Si, totalmente Tavros sabría.

Saco su celular y rápidamente comenzó a escribir un mensaje destinado a adiosToreador , pero…

-¡Maldita sea, Gamzee!-Un colérico Karkat le interrumpió.- ¡Las manos en el volante, cabeza de mierda!-Y con esto, el mayor le arrebato el celular al otro para que se concentrara en el camino. Dios, ¿Quién se ponía a mandar mensajes de texto, peor aún, abrir trollian mientras conducía? Gamzee, ese payaso estúpido.

-Lo siento hermano, fue la emoción y todo.-Se excusó sin pensar.

-¿Emoción de qué?-Y fue en ese momento cuando el menor apretó más el volante inconscientemente. Mierda.

-La putisima emoción de…-"_Piensa, mierda_"-¡Ir a Wendy's!-Dijo con emoción, esperando que colara. Y al parecer, lo hizo, pues por el rabillo del ojo observo como Karkat dejo de prestarle atención y fijar su atención a su celular. Gamzee suspiro relajado, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que era SU celular.-Hey hijo de puta, devuélvemelo.-Si se le ocurría leer la conversación que tenía con Tavros… Karkat probablemente le golpearía.

-Oh, tienes trollian.-Comento sin hacerle caso.-¿TerminalCaprichoso? ¿Ese es tu puto Trollian?-Y con eso, se lo devolvió y Gamzee pudo volver a respirar.

-Seh, ¿cuál es el tuyo?-

-CarcinoGenetista.-Respondió y eran una palabra que el capricornio estaba seguro de no olvidar nunca… O al menos hasta llegar a su casa y apuntarlo.

* * *

La salida con Gamzee, o lo que haya sido, termino durando un par de horas, y termino con el menor regresando a Karkat a su casa antes de irse a la suya. El cáncer movió la mano en forma de despedida y le dio la espalda al auto que ahora se desvanecía al final de la calle. Abrió la puerta para toparse con Sollux paseando por la sala en boxers bicolor. Azul y rojo, que novedad.

-Entonces, ¿tuviste una cita con el exnovio de John?-Se burló el rubio mientras se sentaba y el cáncer hacia lo mismo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No!-Frunció el ceño.-Solo fuimos a comer por que el idiota de Eridan ni para echarle leche a la harina sirve.-Se defendió.

-Claro, lo que sea, idiota.-Formo una ligera sonrisa.-Pero, ¿sabes, KK? Yo no miraría una de tus estúpidas películas a menos que quisiera entrar en tus pantalones.-Le guiño un ojo. Karkat estaba molestándose.

-Lo mismo digo, Kar.-Se metió el acuario a la conversación mientras iba escribiendo algo en su celular.

-¡Jodanse los dos malditos pedazos de carne!-Se levantó, yéndose a su habitación.-¡Putas excusas de ser humano!-Y con eso se encerró en su cuarto, sin ganas de salir hasta que su enojo, vergüenza y sonrojo se hayan bajado.


End file.
